For the Inner Child
by mionejaina561
Summary: 50 sentences about the NCIS team. Tons of fluff, with Tiva and McAbby seen...alot. For a challenge on another forum.


**For a challenge on another forum. It's a fifty sentence challenge where you have to write one sentence for each prompt. It's difficult but oh so fun. For this one I did NCIS, and the entire crew. Beware tons of TIVA and McAbby. **

_**Table III: oh, the weather outside is frightful**_

01. Winter

Winter time made itself noticed one day- the snow billowing outside the office window, where Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David looked on with wonder- as Tim McGee stared at his computer oblivious to the beauty outside.

02. Decorate

Gibbs hadn't decorated his house since Shannon and Kelly had died, yet many years later he couldn't help the smile on his face as his team bickered with each other, making his house feel like a home again.

03. Sparkling

It was her eyes that drew him to her, the sparkle that laid beneath the tough exterior and the woman underneath the training, and he could say now that she was his.

04. Sled

"Come on Ziva, you know you wanna experience this with me! You know it's gonna be…oomph."

05. Wool

Tony scratched at the sweater he was wearing, uncomfortable and sweaty because it was way too hot in this apartment and was about to complain when Abby shot him a death glare to keep quiet, something he was obliged to obey.

06. Snow

The first time Ziva had seen snow was on a Mossad mission, the fifth time she saw snow was her first year at NCIS, a time where she was trying to fit in, and now- it was a reminder of where she belonged.

07. Mitten

Abby had lost a mitten on snowy night when Tim came up to her, carrying the warm piece of clothing, putting it on her hand tenderly and whispering sweet nothing as he did so.

08. Jingle

Gibbs was always an old fashioned man and would forever cringe whenever he heard the cell phone ring- maybe that's why he needed a new one every month.

09. Hospitality

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was known for warm hospitality when it came to strangers; however his team would always consider his own house their haven, where they felt safe no matter what.

10. Melt

Abby couldn't help but melt a little every time Tim held their daughter or played with their son, she even had to admit she tingled all over when he did the same to her.

11. Nippy

"I always forget that it can get chilly here," Ziva said, burying deeper in the arms of Tony.

12. Merry

Ducky never let anything get him down- he was the one everyone went to when they needed cheering up..

13. Slippery

It was a slippery slope the four of them were treading, dating each other, but Gibbs knew nothing could tear them apart.

14. Gift

The team never gave presents to each other; they thought that saving and watching each other's backs in the field was more than enough.

15. Skates

Abby skating from department to department was something none of them ever forget- or ever let her forget it either.

16. Glow

There was a radiance to Ziva when she found out she was expecting; something that remained on her face until she gave birth and then she glowed brighter.

17. Snowball

Every time it snowed, it was a tradition for all of them to go out and have a snowball fight and it was also tradition for them to gang up on Tony- it was only right.

18. Snowman

Gibbs arrived to his house, a snowman towering in his front yard, was ready to berate whoever did so, until he saw the mischievous eyes of his "grandkids" and immediately softened.

19. Bundle

When Kelly had been placed in his arms the first time, the bundle in his arms everything he had ever wished for.

20. Powder

The fresh snow on the ground hindered their getaway from the maniac wielding the gun at them, and will forever remember the welcome sight of Gibbs standing there gun in hand.

21. Icicles

"Daddy, those are so pretty," Tony' daughter exclaimed in his arms, "They remind me of how you look at Mommy!"

22. Kindle

The minute Shannon spoke to him, Jethro couldn't help but hold on to the fire she kindled inside of him, even years after her death.

23. Cocoa

"I cannot believe you have never had hot chocolate, Ziva, it's a staple here in America during the winter!"

24. Wrap

When Ziva's father returned, all Tony wanted to do was wrap her in his arms, protected from the hurt bound to happen and punch Eli David at the same time- too bad both couldn't happen.

25. Quilt

Tony looked at the intricate blanket being handed to him by his father, who was anxiously awaiting some kind of approval when Senior said, "Your mother made this for you when you were born, and now you must share it with your child."

26. Chill

The inherent chill to air meant that Ziva's favorite time of year was coming: winter.

27. Cider

Gibbs wasn't a fan of hot chocolate, he would live and die by coffee, but apple cider always held a very special place in heart.

28. Holiday

The holidays were tough on all them, each a part of a family torn apart but also of a family brought together by such strife.

29. Crystal

"I know, don't ask how I do, but I know all of you have broken rule twelve. However I have to believe this is for best and if you guys ever, and I mean ever bring your personal lives into work again, my head slaps will feeling like nothing, is that crystal clear?"

30. Company

Despite his team's thoughts on his friendship with Fornell, Gibbs couldn't help but enjoy his company whenever they worked together.

31. Holly

Hollis Mann was a woman who fascinated him, so unlike any others he had loved, but he just couldn't place his finger on what held him back from her.

32. Pine

McGee may be a geek but Tony was the movie buff, so when they went to see Star Trek, Tony kept exclaiming, "I swear that Chris Pine kid looks like me!"

33. Scarf

McGee looked at the red and green scarf disdainfully until Abby asked him how he liked it, and he just nodded his thanks, remind himself to hide in the back of the closet when he got home.

34. Festive

Abby loved any holiday, whether it be Halloween or Easter or Christmas, and no one would have any other way- even if she did the turkey dance every year.

35. Bells

Tony went all out proposing to Ziva even though she was a simple girl- but he had to make sure that he included himself in this event- they were after all going to spend forever together.

36. Hibernate

In the beginning, Ziva had a difficult time getting Tony out of bed- he liked to hibernate under his covers until the last minute- until he showed her what last minute meant.

37. Blizzard

When the blizzard hit in December, they had been working on a case and were subsequently stuck at the Navy Yard until it blew over- not that they minded because they watched Tony's old movies the entire time, with Gibbs' approval of course.

38. Snuggle

Tony woke up to more bodies than he originally went to bed with, but took in stride, encircling his girls in his arms, placing kissed on each of their forehead and promptly went back to sleep.

39. Hearth

Gibbs' fireplace was a place everyone went to gaze into the fire aimlessly, eating the steaks grilled over it and drinking the beer Gibbs always had on hand.

40. Ski

The first time Shannon had asked him to ski, Jethro had thought she was crazy – it turned out she was -but he would never forget the absolute look of happiness that floated across her face when she did so.

41. Cinnamon

Her cinnamon scent wafted into his noise, causing Tony to do a double take when he realized it was Ziva standing in front of him at the coffee shop and proceeded to buy her a cinnamon latte.

42. Celebration

Ziva may not celebrate Christmas – she always did join in on the Christian tradition every year – but she enjoyed the family atmosphere because it reminded her of her family before it got torn apart.

43. Chimney

"There is absolutely no way I can get up there," McGee exclaimed, face in a mask of horror, "I am not playing chimney sweeper today!"

44. Feast

When the NCIS team had their first Thanksgiving together, Ziva looked on in horror until Tony mentioned what they were eating was turkey not pork- and then he got slapped for his other comment as well.

45. Boughs

In the boughs of the Navy Yard, Timothy McGee worked aimlessly to pinpoint the mole, and the only thing that kept him going in the cold room was his staunch belief Gibbs would get everyone back.

46. Spices

The spices of the Israeli food tortured their mouths as they ate- and the same spices made their mouths dry when she didn't return with them.

47. Aroma

Tony may brag about being a great Italian cook, but it took a while for Ziva to believe until she smelled the lasagna coming from the kitchen and from then on she always made him cook

48. Flakes

Snowflakes were one of Palmer's favorite things, not because he liked it, because it brought the team together around him like a big family.

49. Toasty

It may look drafty from the outside, but Gibbs house was the only home that somehow always remained toasty warm during the winter time – thus bringing his freezing team into his house time and time again.

50. Together

Each of the members of the major case squad knew, despite Jenny's death, that they would always wind up back in this very room, because the heavens above knew they were all meant to be together.


End file.
